


Purple Stain

by future_fangirl_librarian



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/ Karen Page, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Hurt/Comfort, Matt Murdock knows what's best for everyone, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Mentions of Menstruation, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, know it all Matt Murdock, mentions of vomit, nothing squicky, now with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fangirl_librarian/pseuds/future_fangirl_librarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Matt Murdock's super senses saved Karen's dress, and the one time they saved the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter takes place during the beginning of season one, probably within the first month or two of Karen working at Nelson and Murdock, but not during any specific episode or anything. 
> 
> This is a somewhat weird idea for a fic that I've had rolling around in my head since I read some other stuff both on here and on the kink meme about how Matt's enhanced senses probably give Matt more intimate information about women than they probably want him to know (but don't worry, he uses his power for good in this fic, not evil). 
> 
> This is my first time posting anything on here (I posted some stuff on ff.net back in the day) and my first time wriitng fic in a while, so I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Title is from a Red Hot Chili Pepper's song by the same name.

     Karen sat at her usually place in the courthouse, at the end of the table next to Matt, who was next to Foggy, on the defense's side of the courtroom. Prosecution had called for a 5 minute recess to discuss some new finding from the case among themselves. Foggy, Matt and Karen were taking this time to look over some of their notes. Karen was rereading the file on the clients priors for the fifth time, seeing if anything new jumped out at her. She sees Matt out of the corner of her eye grab Foggy's pen and write something down on a top page of the legal pad in front of him. She suddenly wondered why he even carries a legal pad with him, since he never takes notes with pen and paper. He records all the court proceedings and types his research notes so he can uses text-to-speech to read them. Maybe it makes him feel more “normal”, she thought to herself, to have a legal pad and pens in his briefcase like all the other lawyers do. He was quickly done with his note and slides it in front of Karen. The handwriting was surprisingly neat of someone who can't see the words they wrote, Karen notices before she even reads the words on the page. Maybe it's muscle memory _,_ she thought, remembering that Matt was nine when he went blind, giving him plenty of time to have learned to read and write proficiently. It was not within the line on the paper though, it was somewhat slanted in one of the corners. It read: _Ladies room, at the end of the hall on the right. Go before we reconvene. Take your bag with you._

     Karen gives him a confused look, forgetting for a moment that he can't see it, then starts in a half whisper, to not disturb the quiet atmosphere of the court, “I'm fine. I don't ...”

     Matt cuts her off in the same quite tone, “Trust me,” he looks at her, not quite in to the eyes, but eerily close for someone who is blind. He checks his tactile watch with two finger, “We still have two minutes, you wouldn't miss anything,” he says in a lighter tone, as if Karen was the one to question whether or not she had time to run to the ladies room before they started up again.

     Something about the look he was giving her from behind his red glasses made her believe there was a method to his madness, so she rose from her chair as quietly as she could, grabbing her briefcase from its place leaning against the leg of the table on the floor and proceeds to the door at the back of the courtroom.

     Once she was out of the double doors she was happy that Matt had given her directions. Even though this was not the first case she had joined Matt and Foggy in court for, the New York City Municipal Court was a big place and she was still trying to figure out her way around. After a short walk she had made it to the end of the hall and around a slight corner to her right were both the Men's and Ladies' rooms.

     She enter the Ladies room and walked into the first open stall in the row. She closed the door behind her and hung she briefcase on the hook before she pulled down her underwear from under the skirt of her dress and sat down. She then looked down to see blood on the pantyliner she was wearing, just threatening to spill over the edge of the liner and onto her clean panties and most likely through and onto her new lilac dress. This signaled to Karen that her tampon needed changing. She was suddenly very glad that she had come in here, since during the next few hours of court she surely would have leaked onto her dress, embarrassing herself in front of Foggy, Matt and everyone else in the courtroom. _Wait, did Matt somehow...know?_ She thinks to herself. She quickly shakes that thought off, telling her self that was impossible. Even if she had started to leak onto her clothes, Matt wouldn't have been able to see it. She finishes up in the stall, takes a quick look at the back of her dress to find it clean, washes her hands, and goes back to the courtroom.

     As she is taking her place back in her seat Matt looks over in her direction and smiles, “Better?”

     She gives a smaller smile in return and replies, “Yeah. Thanks.”

     The judge called for the proceedings to begin again only a few moments later and Karen was too wrapped up in the case to think much more about what had happened for the rest of the afternoon. Later when she settles in for the night at her apartment she is left to wonder if what happened was merely a coincidence or if Matt had some kind of weird period sensing superpowers. She doesn't dwell on it for very long though, nor would she think about what happened that day again until many months later.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen thinks this is just another case of bad period cramps, but Matt senses are telling him that it's something more serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place about a year after the first chapter. Both Karen and Foggy know Matt is Daredevil and it is established Matt/Foggy/Karen.

     It was a quiet Sunday morning at the Murdock apartment, even though with the amount of time Karen and Foggy spent there since they all had started dating, it really should be the Nelson, Murdock and Page apartment. Matt and Foggy were in the living room listening to the news and drinking coffee while Karen was still in bed. Matt was just starting to wondering if she was going to get up soon when he heard her familiar footsteps. She came through the doorway of the bedroom and into the living room wearing one of Matt t-shirts, her blonde hair tied into a messy clump on the top of her head. She had a flush across her cheeks and nose and bags under her eyes. She slowly crossed the living room and headed towards the kitchen, not looking over at either of them as she walked passed.

     “Wow. You look like hell,” Foggy said.

     “Then I look better than I feel,” Karen replied sounding absolutely miserable.

     “Hangover?” Foggy asked. They had been at Josie's the night before, but they hadn't gotten anywhere close to horrible-hangover-the-next-morning drunk.

     “No, Aunt Flo is in town,” Karen paused to swallow two aspirin dry that she had retrieved from the shelf in the kitchen, “And she's being a bitch.”

     “No, something's wrong,” Matt said as he got up from him place on the couch to get her a glass of water. He walks over to her and hands her the glass. Then he stands there for a moment, head tilted slightly to the side, making the face he makes when he's concentrating on his enhanced senses. “Your hormone levels aren't right for you to already be on your period, you should be ovulating right around now. And the blood, it's doesn't smell like menstrual fluid, it smells like it's straight from a vein.”

     “Matt really, I'm fine. Yes, my period is early but that happens sometimes. Predicting when it's going to show up is not an exact science,” Karen responded, then in the next breath she winched and grabbed her left side as a particular intense pang came over her.

     “It is for me. I've been able to tell what part of your cycle your in based on the changes in your scent after a few months of knowing you. You're not fine, Karen. You're running a fever, I can feel the heat from your skin. You sound exhausted which means you're probably have been in pain all night and just then when you had a particularly strong pain, I didn't hear your uterus contract which means that this is not just really bad cramps.

     “Did you just say you can _hear_ when I have cramps?” Karen replied indignantly.

      “I can heard your heart beating, why is it hard for you to believe that I can hear your other organ functioning.”

      “While this is a new level of weird and invasive, even for Matt,” Foggy interjected, “I have yet to see him be wrong about something he picked up with his super senses.”

     Karen looks at Foggy for a long moment, not wanting to admit that he made a valid point, “Fine” she said finally, “But if, when this is all said and done, the doctors at the ER tell me this is just really bad cramps, you're never going to hear the end of it Matt Murdock.”

     “They won't,” Matt said, sounding confident in his assessment of her condition, “Foggy, help Karen get dressed, I'll grab her things and we'll go.”

     Matt went into the bathroom and grabs a handful of tampons from the stash Karen kept under his sink and puts them into her bag. Soon after Karen and Foggy are ready to leave. Matt carried her bag for her while Foggy helped her down the stairs of the apartment building.

***

     Once they arrived at the ER they checked in at the front desk and Karen was handed entrance paperwork to fill out. They found three seats together in the waiting room to hunker down in for what seemed like it was going to be a long wait, based on the amount of other people waiting. Karen was quickly working her way through the forms when she looked up suddenly and said to Matt, “Thinking back on our conversation this morning in the kitchen, I'm just realizing now how you knew about the tampon thing.” Matt smirked, remember the incident perfectly.

     “What tampon thing?” Foggy asked completely lost and slightly afraid of what new creepy thing Matt had used his powers for.

     “It was during the second or third case I had worked on with you guys,” Karen switches the retelling of the story to a low whisper so that no one around would hear, “Matt had...sensed,” Karen was searching for a word besides _smelled_ , “that I had bled through my tampon and told me to go to the ladies room with no explanation as to why. I was confused but did what he asked and was able to change my tampon just in time to save my lilac dress.”

     “Wow,” Foggy said, “That was even creepier than I could have imagined.”

     Two hours later and they were still waiting. Karen had gotten up to use the restroom just outside of the waiting area and returned to her seat between Foggy and Matt.

     “I think you might be right,” She half whispered leaning towards Matt, “ The aspirin I took before we left your apartment is doing nothing, the amount of blood I'm losing here is bordering on concerning, and the underlying nausea I felt when I woke up has now been upgraded to actual vomiting.”

      Matt reached over and started to rub small circles into her back, “Do you think you're going to be sick again? I can see if someone will get you a bucket. Maybe if I tell the woman at the desk that you're throwing up someone will come out to get you faster...”

      Karen cut off Matt's rapid fire caring, “I don't feel like I'm going to be sick again, but if I do the bathroom isn't that far away, I think I can make it.”

     “Ok. Let us know if you start to feel any worst,” Matt said. Foggy nodded in agreement, looking at her like she was some injured bird he had found but didn't know how to help.

      Moments later a nurse emerged from the double doors that lead into the ER and called out. “Karen Page.” Matt recognized the voice immediately

      All three of them rose from their seats when they heard Karen's name called. “Claire?” Matt question in the direction of the voice.

     “Jesus, Matt how'd...?” Claire looked at all the other patients in the waiting room and realized she didn't want to have this conversation in front of them. She motioned for them to follow her through the double doors.

      Once they were in the hall of the ER proper she started, “Are you keeping tabs on me now? How did you know which hospital I got hired at after I left Metro-General?”

     “I didn't. This is just the hospital closest to my apartment. And if you look at your paperwork you'll see this visit isn't for me, it's for Karen. So I'm not bringing any of my...old baggage to your doorstep again.” Matt replied.

     At this point they had reached the exam room and Claire had motioned for them to go inside first. Karen sat herself down on the edge of the examination table. Matt stood next to her while Foggy sat in the chair against the opposite wall.

     “So, what brings you in today?” Claire asked looking at Karen.

     Matt is the one who answers, “intense abdominal pain, bleeding outside of her normal menstrual cycle, fever, vomiting.”

     “Why don't you let her answer, Matt” Claire chastised, yet Matt could hear the grin threatening the end of her sentence.

      “He pretty much covered it,” Karen answered, ending to statement with a nervous laugh.

      “Lie down,” Claire said and Karen obeyed. “Is the pain on one side more than the other?” She asked as she started to feel around Karen's lower abdomen.

      “The left,” Karen said and Claire started focusing her ministration to the left side of her pelvis.

      “Well that rules out your appendix.” Claire stated.

      “What's on the left?” Foggy asked, his knowledge of anatomy being somewhat limited.

      Just as Claire had found a spot the made Karen winced and let out a small cry of pain she answered, “her ovary. One of them anyway.”

      “Oh,” was all Foggy could say in response, feeling a little out of his depths.

      “I have to do a pelvic exam, you two,” Claire gave a pointed look to Matt and Foggy, “out.”

      “I don't think Karen would mind if we stayed. We all know each other … in the biblical sense,” Matt offered.

      “That being say, a pelvic exam isn't really a barrel of laughs to beginning with, having two men standing watching, no matter how well you might know them behind closed doors would just make it more awkward,” Claire rebutted, “I will called you both back in as soon as we know what's going on,” Claire's tone changed, becoming softer as she looked into both men's worried faces, “Don't worry. We'll take good care of her.”

      Another couple of hours, two pelvic exams (one from Claire and one from the doctor) and an ultrasound later and Claire called Matt and Foggy back into Karen's room so she could tell all three of them the results of Karen's ultrasound.

     “So Karen,” Claire started, “The doctor thinks that you had an ovarian cyst. Lots of women get them, and most of the time they go unnoticed and clear up on their own, but sometimes they rupture, which is what happened in your case. The doctor said that it wasn't large and the bleeding seems to be stopping now, which means you don't need surgery or anything. Your body should heal itself with rest. We've given you something for the pain, but you should come back if you're still in a lot of pain in a couple of days or if you start bleeding again before your next period is due.” Claire ends her statement with a smile and a reassuring pat on Karen's knee.

     She then turns and looks at Matt and Foggy. “Boys, from here on out it's standard “lady days” care procedure. Lots of rest, and keep her hydrated. Pain killers and heat packs for any discomfort she has in the next couple of days, and bring her back if anything changes.”

     “Yes, ma'am,” Matt says and smiles, then pauses, “Thank you, Claire.” Foggy echoes Matt's gratitude.

      “Just doing my job,” she says as she walks out of the exam room, off the deal with her next emergency.

      Matt turns to Karen, “Ready to go?”

     “Yes,” she replies, “These painkillers they gave me are strong, I'll be surprised if I don't fall asleep in the cab on the way home.”

     They are in the cab on the way back to Matt's apartment when Foggy finally breaks the comfortable silent between the three of them. “Women are tough as nails, you know it?” He looks over at Karen, “You were just going to stay in bed today and chalk the pain you were in up to a bad period if it wasn't for Matt.”

      “I don't know, I'm just used to it I guess,” Karen offered in response, “The world doesn't stop when you have cramps, so you kind of learn to just pick yourself up and keep going.”

     “I paid you a compliant. Take it,” Foggy said as he playfully nudged her with his elbow, “You're a tough broad, Karen Page.” That caused even Matt to smile and they rode home in the comfortable warmth of each others company.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never had an ovarian cyst rupture, so anything I wrote in this fic I based off of what I read on the internet. Sorry in advance if it was inaccurate. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story and didn't think it was too weird. Leave a comment and let me know if you did. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy taking care of their girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter! Now with 100% more sex!
> 
> I thought I was finished with this story, but ever since I finished it I've been thinking about what would happened between these three now that they all know that Matt can not only sense Karen's periods, but predict them. This extra chapter is the result of that thought process. Also I could not get the thought of at least one of these boys giving Karen a little lovin' while she's on the rag out of my head. I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> This is my first time writing smut so please be kind.

     They had just finished dinner, Matt was starting to clear away the plates while Karen worked on her last few bites of food.

     Matt reaches over to pick up Karen's empty glass when he says, “By the way, your period is going to start tomorrow.” He said it casually, as if he was saying _by the way I picked up the dry cleaning on the way home_ or something similarly innocuous _._

 _“_ Excuse me?” Karen replied, sounding like she narrowly escaped choking on the food still in her mouth. Foggy had stiffened in his chair a little, his glance shifting to the floor.

     “A couple weeks ago, when you had your cyst, you said that you don't always know exactly when you're going to get it, and I told you I do. So I'm letting you know to expect it some time early tomorrow,” Matt paused, taking a deep breath in while his eyebrows knitted together, “Possible sometime tonight.” He smiled slightly, looking proud of himself for his deduction.

     “Ok, so I get how you can tell when I'm on my period, since you've made it pretty clear that you can smell blood, but I'm still kind of fuzzy on how you can tell that my period is coming. Do I smell different when I'm about to get my period?” Karen said. Karen was less weirded out by Matt's senses than Foggy was. She found it kind of fascinating to be honest, how much Matt knew about people that Karen and Foggy had no clue about.

     “Yeah you do. At least to me. Your scent is ...darker, muskier, almost earthy. This starts about a week before,but it's most intense the day before the bleeding starts. It's almost like I can smell the blood coming, the smell of iron lingering on the edge of your scent, barely there. Like it is right now. But every woman's a little bit different, so it took me a couple cycles to figure yours out enough to predict them.”

     “And did your asshole of a mentor teach you all that?” Karen asked. After hearing about everything that Stick had done to Matt, both in the recent and distance past, she had come to disliked Stick even more than Foggy did.

     “No. Stick was training me to fight a war. He thought getting involved with women was a distraction. The only thing he ever said on the subject was, 'Sometimes women smell like blood. Don't ask them about it. They're not injured'. I was 10 so I didn't really have any idea what he was talking about then. The changes in women's smells wasn't something I really pieced together until I started dating women in college,” Matt said.

     “ _Dating_ ,” Foggy said while he made quote fingers in the air.

     “Hey, I had some somewhat long-term relationships during my undergrad, you just didn't know me then,” Matt sounded just a tiny bit insulted.

     Karen decided to bring them back to the original subject, “So you've known when I was on my period every time it's happened since we've met.” This thought only just dawning on her, despite the fact that Matt had revealed this to her during the cyst incident.

     “Yes. All those times you shoved your tampon up your sleeve to hide it on your way to the bathroom were all in vain. I could hear the wrapper crinkling as you did it from my office. Well, I guess they were for Foggy's benefit. Preserving his fragile male sensibilities,” Matt was smirking again.

     “I do not have fragile male sensibilities,” Foggy huffed, “What does that even mean?”

     “It means the topic of menstruation makes you uncomfortable,” Matt offered, using the word _menstruation_ on purpose to make Foggy more uncomfortable, “You've been shifting uncomfortably in your seat during this whole conversation.”

     “Cuz it's weird Matty. No one can have a normal bodily function around you without you knowing about it. I'm sorry if that still freaks me out a little bit”

     “You know I don't really do it on purpose Foggy,” Matt said, “And most of the time I filter most of the bodily functions out.”

     “Well, at least I can take a little comfort in that,” Foggy mumbles, although not terribly convincingly.

     Then Matt adds as he turns back to the dishes in the sink so he can hide his smirk, “besides, the only reason I pay attention to this particular bodily function is so that I know when not to piss Karen off.”

     “Hey,” Karen shouts, “I'm a ray of sunshine that brightens up both of your lives.”

     “Yes you are,” Matt said as he crosses the small kitchen to kiss her on the forehead. His tone is that of someone speaking to a precocious child, but the way he smiles at her at the end is filled with fondness, which is a sign that he really did feel that way about her.

      There were a couple beats of silence as Matt returned to the dishes. Foggy glanced over at Karen and he could practically see the wheels turning in her brain.

      Moments later she said, “Hey, let's make this interesting. Let's see what's more accurate, the period tracking app on my phone or Matt's nose.”

     “See you said 'Matt's nose' and you made it weird again,” Foggy interjected.

     “Shush,” Karen said as she picked up her phone from the table to check the app, “It says I'm going to get my period two days from now. So if Matt is right and I get my period within the next 24 hours, starting now,” Karen knew she had to be specific when making wagers with lawyers, “Then I will give him a scalp massage when my period is over.” Karen thought about the time she discovered that Matt _really_ enjoyed scalp massages. His head was in her lap one night when the three of them were watching a movie and her hand fell into his hair almost absent-mindedly. She had only been at it for 10 minutes maybe when she looked down to see him laying there bonelessly, half hard, with a blissed out look on his face. Karen snapped back to reality to continue her proposition, “But if Matt is wrong, he has to stay in the first night so we can all cuddle and watch bad TV.”

     “Deal,” Matt agrees.

 

     Around half pass 10 that night Karen emerges from the bathroom to find Matt getting suited up to go out daredeviling.

     “No wonder you agreed so easily to a bet that involved you skipping going out for a night. You were _that_ confident that you were right,” She said and Matt could almost hear the pout at the end of her sentence. He just smirked at her in response. She didn't even have to tell him that it had started, he could smell the blood in the air, and it was strong too, since she wore pads to sleep. She was already in her pajamas, he could hear the flannel of her pajama bottoms rub together as she walked, and smell that she was wearing one of his shirts. He could also hear the beginning of her cramps, tiny contractions that probably weren't bothering her too much right now but would most likely become more intense in the next hour or two.

     He pulls her close to him to give her a kiss on the cheek and when he pulls away says, “Take something, and go get settled in bed. The heating pad is in the bedside table where you left it. You can probably get Foggy to give you a back massage if you ask nicely,” he chuckles and smiles widely at her, a content, comfortable smile he only wears around Foggy and Karen. Then the smile turns a little bit mischievous and he pulls her back in to whisper in her ear, “But if you want an orgasm or two to take you mind off of the pain you're probably going to have to wait until I get back, I think Foggy's a little squeamish about that kind of thing.” He had noticed a couple of months ago that that was her preferred method of pain relief. She had started her period one morning after they had all spent the night at his apartment and when she showered that morning he could hear her little gasps and moans over the spray as he was getting dressed for work. He kissed her, caring and gentle, but with a bit of need seeping into it, “I have to get going.” He finished putting on his gloves and Karen made her way towards the bed.

     A few minutes later Matt finds Karen already beginning to doze off, Foggy next to her in bed, having come in and joined her when he saw her getting settled in for the night from across the apartment. Matt placed a pill bottle and a glass of water on the table next to Karen's head.

     “Take those. You'll thank me later.” he said placing a hand on her the shoulder to make sure she was awake enough to have heard him. She gave a noise that Matt thinks was affirmative in response. He kissed her hair and said, “See you later.”

     Then he moved to Foggy's side of the bed and leaned over to give him a goodnight kiss. After a few moments they broke apart and Matt made his way to the window. “Take care of our girl,” Matt said and pulled the cowl over his head before exiting out the window into the night.

     Karen pulled herself up into a seated position to take the painkillers Matt had left for her.

     Foggy looked over at her sympathetically and said, “So, you lost the bet?”

     “Yup,” Karen said popping the p at the end of the word.

     “Is it...bad?” Foggy asked as his eyes scanned her for any signs that she was in a lot of pain.

     “No,” Karen replied, “But if I don't take something now I probably won't sleep very well. Once again Matt Murdock taking better care of other people than he does himself.” Karen shook the pill bottle in her hand playfully to emphasis what she was referring to before placing it back on the night stand.

     “That's our Matty,” Foggy agreed.

     “Although between this and hours hunched over my computer writing my back is a mess,” Karen admitted.

     “Say no more,” Foggy said, “Lay down.”

     Karen settled back down under the covers, turning onto her side so that her back was facing Foggy. Foggy settled onto his own pillow, turned towards her, but with enough space between them so that he had room to work on her back with his hands. He started off with soft, comforting strokes along the whole length of her back, allowing her to adjust to his touch and warming her back with the heat of his hands. Then he set to work, starting at the base of her spine. He used his thumbs to work the muscles loose, starting along each side of her spine and dragging his thumbs outwards with a pressure that created a delicious mixture of pleasure and pain. He worked his way up, one vertebrae at a time, and with each new vertebrae the noises from Karen became more and more obscene. They started off quite, barely there catches in her breath as she tried to hold back her sounds, but as she became more and more relaxed she allowed herself to be more vocal. The catches in breath changing to little relived gasps until Foggy reached one particularly large knot in between her shoulder blades, which caused Karen to let out a moan. It was low in her throat and completely filthy. The sound stirred something in Foggy's groin, but he did not loose focus on the task at hand and continued working his way up her spine. He gave her shoulder extra attention, using the heel of his hand and his thumb to knead all of the tension out of them. She was still making little gasps and moans, her breathing coming a little bit quicker than usually.

     When he was finish he moved in closer to spoon her, his hand turning their attention to the front of her body. He run his hand down her side and over her stomach, not wanting to stop touching her just yet. He wanted her to keep making those noises. He brought his face into the crook of her neck, peppering kisses there, from where her neck met her shoulders, all the way up to her jaw. This elicited some breathy sighs from her, along with a surprised gasp when Foggy began to nibble on her ear. One of his hand traveled to her breast, where he palmed in gently, mapping out it's shaped and feeling the weight of it in his hand. She was pushing back against him, wanting as much of their bodies to be pressed together as possible. The hand on her breast moved up to her shoulder so that he could use that arm to pull her in close to him and keep her there. His head was resting on her shoulder now and she could hear his quicken breath in her ear. His other hand ghosted her hip bone on its way in between her legs.

     She suddenly stiffened and she grabbed the wrist of the hand between her legs to stop it from moving any farther, “You don't have to. If you're not into period sex I get it. Some people aren't.”

     “Does it seem like I'm not into what's happening here to you?” He asked as he rolled his hips to press his erection into the clef of her ass.

     “Point taken,” she replied, “It just...Matt had mentioned earlier that he thought you might be a little grossed out by this kind of thing. So I don't want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable just because you think that I really want it.”

     “Well you can take pleasure in knowing that Matt was wrong for once. I'm not gross out by the idea of fooling around while you're on your period. Do I feel a little awkward when it comes up randomly in conversation like at dinner tonight, yeah maybe a little, but it's hard to stop that pre-programmed part of my man brain that shouts 'I don't want to hear about this' whenever the subject comes up. But then the rational part of my brains comes in and is like 'hey that's dumb, this is a natural thing that happens to women and there is really nothing to be weirded out by'. Besides sex is messy anyways, a little extra mess isn't a big deal.”

     “As long as you're sure,” Karen checks.

     “I'm sure,” Foggy reassures her, “You're hot as hell, rubbing up against me making all kinds of deliciously dirty noises, how could I not be into that.”

     Karen lets go of his wrist and his hand continues on it's original path. It finds it's way between her legs. He starts to try to rub her through her clothes to get things going, only to realize Karen isn't getting much sensation out of it with her blunky overnight pad in between Foggy's hand and her. He took this as an opportunity to turn his attention back to her breast, bringing the hand that was between her legs up under her shirt and finding her nipples already at a tension. He took one between his thumb and index finger and rolled it in gently.

    “Go easy, they're a little tender,” Karen warned.

    “This OK?” He asked.

    “Yeah, It feels really good actually, but not any more than that.”

     Foggy continued his soft touches for a few moments, just enough pressure to give her sensation without pinching, before moving to the other nipple. By the time he had given satisfactory attention to both nipples Karen was arching her back slightly and letting out pleased little sighs. Foggy then moved his hand to her shoulder so he could roll her onto her back. He pressed himself against her side so that he could reach between her legs again, this time under the waistband of both her pajama pants and panties. He started to rub her clit and she groaned, finally having some pressure where she was aching for it. She turned towards him to kiss him, hand fisting in his hair. She was already bucking into his hand a little, ready for this heady mix of pain and arousal to dissolve into pleasure. She tried awkwardly to snake her hand between their bodies so that she could give Foggy's erection some attention, but at this angle she couldn't really reach, her fingertips the only part of her hand to find the bulge.

     Foggy finally figured out what she was trying to do when he felt the brush and said, “Don't worry about me, I just want to make you feel good.”

     Karen brought her hand back up to cup his face and kissed him again. Their kisses were sloppy, Karen barely able to keep her moans of pleasure from breaking the kiss completely. Foggy worked Karen's clit until she was hanging onto his shoulders with both hands, she head thrown back and eye shut. He slipped two fingers into her, she was slick with a mixture of blood and her arousal and he slide in easily. He curled his finger just right and it felt like he was rubbing her right where she ached. She lets out a jagged breath, sounded absolutely wrecked. She started to thrust into his hand again, searching for some fiction over her clit by rubbing against his palm while he worked her from the inside with his fingers. She seemed to be clutching onto his shoulders for dear life, her moans having turned into staccato cries, and Foggy could tell that she was close.

     “That's it. That's my girl. Just let go, I've got you.” Foggy cooed. This sparked something in Karen and with a few more determined thrusts she began to shake apart in his hand, her walls squeezing around his fingers. The cry as she came almost sounded relieved, like with her orgasms the last bit of tension had left her body. She clung to him for a few moments, head against his shoulder while she caught her breath. When her breathing had slowed a little, she flopped onto her back with her eyes still closed while Foggy went to wash his hands before he stained Matt's nice sheets. When he return to bed Karen was practically asleep, looking content and truly relaxed for the first time all evening.

     “Thank you Foggy,” She mumbled sleepily, without even opening her eyes, when she hear Foggy getting back into bed.

     “Anytime,” He whispered into her hair, kissing the side of her head before rolling over to settle into sleep himself.

      Matt returned to his apartment at a little past 3 in the morning. As he came down the stair from the roof entrance an array of smells hit him all at once. Sweat and sex and Karen's blood all mixed together in a combination that spoke directly to the animal parts of Matt's brain. Karen's musky smell was center stage, with Foggy's sweat and arousal as underlying notes of the scent, but the bitter tang of Foggy's cum was missing. Tonight had been all about Karen. Matt's lips turned up into a smile, he had told Foggy to take care of their girl, and Matt felt a warm sense of satisfaction at the fact Foggy had followed his instructions.

 


End file.
